Joshua Astray's Disappearance
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: Sakura had decided to visit Estelle. Last minute kind of thing...But when she got there...Things weren't really..."Normal" shall we say. (Trails in the Sky universe - just after Third Chapter [I know it roughly...Not 100% but roughly], and After The Sealed Card movie) Pairings are: [Sakura x Syaoran and Tomoyo Daidouji x Amythest (OC). Renne x Campanella and Estelle x...]


CardCaptor Sakura and Legend of Heroes...CROSSOVER! =D

Here I am with a rather... _Random_ story idea! =p

I hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

Sakura had been told about the continent of Zemuria and what lied on its soil. Besides Ouroboros and such - She knew that even stepped foot on its ground (or flying near its airspace) would cause problems.

Being a CardCaptor made it especially dangerous, she had magical powers, wielding them without the cards she had managed to escape home...Without being detected.

She had decided to walk. Which was the most cleverest idea given the circumstances. She was here to visit a good friend of her's: Joshua Astray.

She had known him from many years ago. He had been on one of his "outreach" trials when they had met. Things were now a LOT different for both him and her, such as Sakura being 17 years old and Joshua being almost 20.

Rounding another corner, Sakura looked up at Rolent's signpost, that was a fair distance out of the town's limits. The young woman had walked almost 12 miles and her feet were killing her...Yet, she knew something was up: For one there was mist coming out from the town. Several different smells of blood reached her nose as she read the signpost.

' **Rolent** _(To the right)_ '

She looked in the direction and decided against it so she read some more.

' _(To the left)_ ** Bright Family Home**'

Sakura Kinomoto looked up and nodded to herself. She began to walk in this direction as it seemed safer to her. The tree's were cooler against the rather harsh Sun that boiled at over 24 degrees celcius...She didn't care about tempreature's otherwise she'd have brought her thermostat!

She walked around and eventually found a dirt path...That led to the Bright House. She raced towards the structure but then stopped. Sniffing the air her eyes widened:

The Bright House had been on fire.

That much she could tell but just her sense of smell. Someone with a really dark mind must have done this. This was evil...She shivered as she walked forwards - Pressing on. She HAD to know what had happened...If she told to run...She would at least have closure on this.

Sakura thought she heard giggling behind her so she summonded her staff and spun around. Good thing too as the other person was around her height - Holding a similar item - Only it was a sword moreso then a staff.

Sakura growled. "You..."

The other girl laughed at her. "I'm sorry, have we met before?" Sakura instantly knew something was wrong here - this girl had blood trickling down her right cheek but had a flower in her hair...Hang on...

"Anelace?"

Anelace smirked as she continued to batter Sakura's staff. The two girls in rather heated combat kept pace with each other. Time and again their weapons clashed. Magically enhanced staff and powerful sword head-to-head.

Sakura muttered her fly spell and took off into the sky just in front of Anelace - The latter jumping onto a rather heavy tree stump - Keeping up the fight viciously.

"What the hell has happened to you!?"

"I don't know you, so why would you care!?"

Sakura blinked. "That isn't..."

Anelace growled. "SHUT UP!"

Sakura sighed. "I don't want to fight you...Especially seeing as you're a friend of my friend..."

Anelace blinked - The fire of battle in her eyes slightly going normal as the two were now closing in on the Bright House. For one - The smell of blood was almost gone but the mist was increasing.

"Who?"

Sakura felt her emotions almost boil over. "Are you REALLY that stupid!?"

Anelace blinked again, this time in pure anger. "Say that again, pink face!"

Sakura pushed against Anelace's sword but the two were fighting so ferociously that it would make ANY duelist...Even Cassius Bright shocked.

Sakura closed her eyes and pushed one more time as her staff knocked Anelace backwards around 8 steps back. She had fallen out of practice with her staff lately - Having to learn all kinds of sneaky technique's from Eriol... Who had only taught her them on the provisal that she'd come back within the next 2 weeks.

Which she HAD been planning to do so...'Cept this made it harder! All the way up till now she had NOT needed her staff, yet now, she NEEDED the damn thing! Well...Not damn...Just magically enhanced staff. Too, you know, prevent her from dying. 'Joshua...I know you're probably busy but...If only Estelle or her father Cassius were here...'

Speak of the devil Estelle almost FLEW from the house and kicked Anelace straight into the bush nearby. The sudden rush/gust of knocked Anelace out cold while Sakura felt a huge whirlwind that almost knocked her out.

"Sakura, come inside, I can imagine you have a look of questions"

Sakura glanced at Estelle who she hadn't realised (because it happened so fast) was now helping her inside/ushuring her inside. "What about..." She winced because of the battle damage she got from Anelace.

"You alright?"

Sakura nodded. "I'm alright, what about Joshua?"

Estelle froze for half a second then nodded. "I'll talk about that with you as well"

Sakura looked down. "I didn't..."

Estelle nodded again. "Neither did I" She opened the door and let Sakura in, following suit a few minutes later. "Dad and Renne are in Dad's study, I think thier talking about Renne's future here..."

Sakura blinked in a bit of confusion. "Because?"

"Because Renne's got a boyfriend and they...Kinda..."

Sakura's eyes flew open. "But what you told me abou-" Estelle clamped a hand over Sakura's mouth, making her scream go whisper quiet. "Shut up!" She hissed. "Do you WANT Dad to send you back out there!?" Sakura shook her head. "Good. Now, quiet volume and I'll let go. Louder, and I'll have to knock you out - 'Kay?"

Sakura nodded slowly as Estelle removed her hand from her mouth. Sakura spat so Estelle got her some water. "Thanks...Ugh...You taste of pom-pom or whatever you call them things out there"

Estelle huffed. "I don't"

Sakura smiled, feeling at home abit. "Yes, you do - Now, what's this about Joshua?"

Estelle put her arms over her chest as she sat down at the table, Sakura following suit, except without the folding arms part. "I...He's dead"

Sakura blinked in more shock then shock needed. "What..." She whispered.

Estelle nodded slowly. "Yeah. I was with him at the top of Grancel Castle...We went to meet Kloe...Oh, you'd know her as Pri-"

"Princess Klaudia"

Estelle nodded. "Yeah, Princess Klaudia...When we got there, Ouroboros captured me and they told me they'd killed him"

Sakura's eyes stung but she could see Estelle's were starting to water. "How did you..."

"Get out?" Estelle looked at Sakura who nodded her auburn haired head.

[Author's Note: If Olivier were here, I'm sure he'd faint. Seeing ANOTHER girl like Estelle? Or make Sakura go bright pink x.x]

"Well, Dad was so angry, he busted me out but said we couldn't go after Joshua because they most likely would have put-"

"Mind control back on him"

Estelle and Sakura turned to Cassius who was walking into the dining room while Renne sat on the stairs - She had a thoughtful look on her face as she looked at the ceiling. She had got far enough up the stairs that she started to kick her legs back and forth...Without kicking the stairs thankfully.

"Good afternoon Mr. Bright"

Sakura got up and bowed as Cassius chuckled. "Still better manners then you, eh pumpkin?" He glanced at Estelle who threw a glare of daggers at him. "Ahahaha. I'm sorry that Joshua isn't around right now...Sakura was it?"

Sakura nodded. "Yes that's right. Sakura Kinomoto is my name"

Cassius chuckled again. "Nice polite introduction - Perhaps you could learn from her Estelle" He walked over and sat down next to Estelle. "I still have my staff..." She growled and Cassius look at her deadly serious. "Do that and I won't go anywhere for 2 months"

Estelle's eyes went wide. "Then you wouldn't work..." Cassius nodded. "Yes, so what does that mean?"

Estelle sighed with a mixed growl in defeat. "Fine...I don't really wanna be working in your shoes anyway..."

Cassius sighed. "What kind of future do you have for yourself?"

Sakura looked over to Renne, then back to Cassius. "Mind if I?" Cassius nodded. "Go ahead, she's staying here either way"

Estelle looked at her dad. "So that means..."

Cassius nodded his head, yet again, for what he felt like the twentith time that day. "Yes dear. It means that that Renne will be allowed to have any children she wants IF she chooses too...She said she wanted to talk to the potential dad first"

"What Ouroboros THIS active?" Estelle questioned him with concern on her face. "Dad, that's-"

"Brilliant"

Estelle blinked as Sakura went to talk to Renne. "Eh?"

Cassius looked at her. "Not 'eh', more like wha? Like you normally say. Anyway, Ouroboros, as far as I am aware have NOTHING against her. They don't have reason to kill her - They wanted me dead remember?"

"Yeah...I had to go everywhere when you went missing..." Estelle grumbled and when he chuckled. "Asshole..."

Cassius stopped chuckling almost immediately. "Did you just swear at me again?"

Estelle shook her head. "No, not at all Dad! I'm wondering what you'll cook tonight!"

Cassius sighed. "This again? I thought it was your turn?"

"Nuh-uh! You're the one making it tonight!"

"And, how did you work that out?"

"Easy! Because...My stomach says so"

"Not good enough"

"WHA!?"

"Eheheh, I think it is, I'll check the chore board - I'll cook for Sakura if you cook for Renne"

Estelle smiled and looked at Renne who looked at her as though she was dumb. "Hear that?"

Renne looked down as Sakura arrived next to her. "I don't know if I can survive tomorrow on her cooking..."

Sakura sat down next to Renne and giggled - Suprising her. "I've got a few friends like that myself"

"Really?"

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, my boyfriend Syaoran can't cook to save his life. My best friend can...I've got too many. Anyway, how are YOU anyway?"

"Me?"

Sakura nodded again. "Yes" She poked Renne in her left arm. "You"

Renne half smiled. "I'm alright...Just thinking"

"About what happened?"

Renne went almost pale. "Did they?"

"Yep, they ratted you out, but don't worry - I...Well..."

Renne looked at Sakura and then when their eyes met each other's Renne almost felt herself wobble - Which she did. Thank word for Sakura being there - As Sakura caught her. "Hey, are you okay!?"

Renne nodded slowly. "Yeah...Just thought I recognised you from somewhere is all..."

Sakura nodded also. "Its only natural I guess...Joshua and I met near a building called, 'Three X's Minus 3 by Star...' Or something like that"

Renne's eyes widened and then went back to normal for a moment. "Did you ever see someone's name on the front ending in Hayworth?"

Sakura thought about it. "Its been a long time since...But yeah...I think I do"

Renne nodded. "That would be my name"

Sakura was the one to be shocked now - Her eyes wide and her mouth small. "No...way..."

Renne giggled. "And now I'm in your arms, trying to decide what to do, regarding what happened"

Sakura smiled as she let her go making sure that she'd be okay first. "Before you mention it - I was the one who mentioned the place to Joshua"

Renne was in a state of shock, her skin must have seemed like a camelleon's the way it went from normal - pale - normal - white - then normal again.

"You...Told them about Paradise?"

Sakura giggled sarcastically. "Paradise?" She chewed the word in pieces which Renne had hoped she would do. "Disgusting place, you're DAMN RIGHT that I'd tell him about that!"

Renne smiled and after a few minutes Sakura did. "Thank you" Renne whispered. "You're very welcome Renne Hayworth" Sakura whispered back.

A huge explosion followed by several windows breaking upstairs made Sakura bounce up, spin on her feet while getting out her staff (Making sure to avoid Renne's head) and racing upstairs. Not even caring to listen to Cassius' booming advice of it being easier to take them on downstairs.

What Sakura saw when she got up there - Was horrifying (at least to her - M rated scene here! Careful where you step! Or in this case read!):

Sakura was thankful for wearing boots today for as she climbed the stairs, the smell and sight of blood was everywhere.

'Twas a good thing Eriol had suggested she wear a "battle costume" to this place that Tomoyo made for her in the past few weeks.

White and Red gloves. The white was getting stained by blood on the left glove as she used it to hold onto the rails. Her right hand had her staff.

She had boots that connected to her black linen non-stick trousers. Meaning that if any blood got onto them - Which was what was happening - She would be okay.

The hat she had on looked like an old witches had from the years of 1666 - Or when the Salem Witch Trials had been - She wasn't sure which timeline...Just a wonky hat which covered her vision. Her magical senses were alive as she moved very slowly.

A cape covered her back and a linen non-stick (again) t-shirt also in black. She was the very essense of a magical girl that had been having training...Eriol's training especially.

If there was one thing that Eriol had told her after a training session it was this:

 _ **[Flashback to Eriol's "House"]**_

The "House" was more like the Daidouji Residence but with a MASSIVE garden that you would need magic to navigate - Or a helping hand from Eriol.

Eriol had been training Sakura all day in July. He deactivated his staff and landed on the ground as Sakura sweated, panted and had her hands on her knees.

"Keep this in mind"

Sakura looked up at him.

"Fear can get to you - But you can use that energy"

Sakura blinked. "Wh...How? I thought Fear was a Human ability we couldn't control?"

He smiled at her. "You just said it yourself" Sakura blinked in confusion. "Fear is a Human ABILITY. Meaning that, if it is an ability, to which it is...We can control it. Just like our ABILITY to walk right?"

Sakura started to get the picture. "I get it..."

Eriol's smile turned into his cheeky grin. "Now, using Fear itself and the energy it feeds you, come at me again"

 _ **[End Flashback]**_

Sakura had beated Eriol that day...No, not beaten. She had become stronger thanks to him.

Sakura looked around and then saw someone with Green hair smiling at her and fire beginning to start. She had it put out in seconds, much to the green haired boy's shock.

"I don't know who you are - But I can guarantee you that I won't stand for fire in THIS house - End of"

Campanella was shocked. "What in..."

Sakura smiled sweetly at him, making him nervous.

"Now...Tell me where Joshua is, and I'll go downstairs"

Campanella blinked and looked at her as though she was stupid - Although her clothes were making him a little uneasy. "W-what? He's de-" Before he could say anything more - He was pushed against the wall by Sakura. "Look, I'm not in the mood for being ignored today..." Sakura whispered to him, making him shiver.

Campanella had NEVER been THIS close to a girl - Not even Renne. "Get off of me! I'm just an observer! I can't say anything! I don't have a choice!"

'Green haired boy doesn't seem to get it...' Sakura sighed. "I've got no choice either then..." She whispered so only he could hear her.

 **[Downstairs]**

Renne had wanted to follow Sakura as had Estelle but Cassius had told them (and stood) in their way. "No. I will NOT have you two die. That is final"

Estelle frowned. "Pom Pom Face"

Cassius smirked. "Really? You're growing up well Estelle, just another insult like that, and you'll be like your mother in no time"

Estelle went pink. "D-Dad!"

A few moments later, Renne's ears perked up. "There's a struggling going on! That could be-"

"Get off of me! I'm just an observer! I can't say anything! I don't have a choice!"

Renne looked at Cassius. "That's Campanella...What is Sakura doing..." She looked back to the stairs to which Cassius smiled. "Handling him it seems"

 **[Upstairs]**

Sakura pushed herself onto Campanella so much that he thought he was being crushed, when in fact, he was right underneath a massive bear hug.

"If you don't want to give me the information...I'll have to drain it from you"

"WAIT!" Campanella tried to speak, yet he failed, feeling Sakura's lips hit his dead on and after struggling for over 2 minutes, he fell limp as he felt his information...All the observation work...Everything faded and all he could see was her smiling at him. "That wasn't so hard now was it Campanella?"

Campanella felt himself crumple to the floor in a heap. He was exhausted.

 **[Back Downstairs]**

Cassius chuckled as he caught hearing of Sakura's sentence.

Estelle was about to ask him when they heard, "WAIT!" and then silence, until a thump from upstairs came 2 minutes or so later.

Cassius slowly walked up the stairs, motioning for Renne to be behind him and Estelle to keep an eye behind them both.

When they got there, most, if not all the blood was gone. Campanella was CLEANING it up! Renne almost fainted yet Estelle kept her awake and focused.

Over by the window Cassius saw Sakura looked out of it. "When you're done with the floor and rails Campa, you are to do the windows. Understood?"

Campanella growled at his nickname and then his head perked up - His and Renne's were locked for quite awhile while Estelle was confused.

Sakura turned around. "Reason these two can't unfocus...Is because this one" She kicked Campanella, who was now devoid of his powers, thanks to Sakura's drain power that (again she learned from Eriol) came in really useful. "Managed to screw this one" She pointed at Renne.

Estelle went red, immediately resorting to kicking Campanella, when he stood up she punched him in the gut - Crippling him.

Renne stood between them after a few minutes. "Enough Estelle"

Estelle grunted in an, 'Alright then', kind of grunt as she walked downstairs. "I'll get dinner started - Four right?"

Cassius nodded. "Yeah" He picked up Campanella by his collar. "You will not cause any problems in this household - least of all when I'm around - Or you WILL die. Understood?" Campanella went to do his famous finger thing in the, 'I know that already' stance, but Cassius slammed his fist into Campanella's gut, making the guy cough up a bit of blood - The guy's taken a beating already!

After Cassius went downstairs, following his daughter, Renne sat on her knees in front of Campanella. "You're stupid"

Campanella looked at her. "Where did..." He coughed and pointed at Sakura. "She come from!?"

Renne looked at Sakura who smiled. "Oh, Sakura?" She looked back at him. "She's a close friend of Joshua's"

Campanella froze. "Fuck..."

Sakura walked over (frown on her face and staff drawn) but before she could hit him, Renne stopped her. "He's taken enough of a beating today"

Sakura nodded. "Good point, no more swearing Campa, you got me?"

He grunted, but then nodded rapidly when Renne looked him in the eye, 'Don't piss her off' written all over Renne's face. "Yes, yes Ojou-sama...Please don't hurt me!" He began to clean again when Sakura giggled.

"Alright you two, get sorted and ready for dinner. Where do you sleep normally Renne?"

Renne blinked. "Normally alongside Estelle or on my own"

Sakura smiled. "Then I'll do something for you both - Be ready for dinner, both of you, when I get back"

Renne nodded. "Yeah, oh-" Sakura turned around, then stopped. "Where's Joshua?"

Before Campanella could say a thing, Sakura did for him. "Joshua's underneath Rolent's Bracer Guild branch. Which would explain the smell of Death I smelt earlier" Renne made a move to leave, "We can't go out now, its too dark, and the monsters would have increased. I suspect Anelace went stir crazy because she's had to survive against them for so long...We're gonna have to wait until we get Joshua back, then launch an attack on Ouroboros' main HQ. Until then, we'll have to wait until the morning - Tell Estelle and Cassius...Do NOT forget the smell I smelt in Rolent earlier"

Renne nodded. "I won't"

Sakura walked out of the house on the opposite side and a slight smile on her face. 'I know what people are like - Ask them to say one thing to someone and they won't because they'll think their information is too valuable...After all, I couldn't tell her he's being experimented on...I want her to know when we get there...It'll save her emotional and physical energy'

Sakura looked to the Moon as the daylight began to fade, she begun to construct a new extension for Renne and Campanella with her magic in the meantime. 'I just hope I've not tipped Fate in any particular direction...'

* * *

Chapter 1 - Completed

Chapter 2 - Coming Soon

Ojou-Sama = Literally, a formal Japanese word for "young lady", the term Ojou-Sama(often Ojou-san or Ojou-sama, as they are the more formal honorifics) is typically used in anime when referring to wealthy, high-class female characters. - I thought I'd grab a translation to make Campanella seem more...I dunno...More HUMAN this time around? (Boy am I going to LOVE looking at this fanfic when the Third Chapter comes out next year in English! [I hope =p])


End file.
